Broken
by Werty ink
Summary: Gabriella had been in college for a year now and her and troy were drifting apart. After waiting by the phone for him to call, she decides to go out with her best friend. However the night doesn't go how she planned and she has to live with the consequences. Miley is Gabriellas best friend. She always seems confident and cheerful but she has one hell of a past. Troyella and Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriella's POV-**

I dropped my pen and groaned. It was 10pm and i had been working on my latest assignment for the last 5 hours but i couldn't seem to finish it. I'll just leave it for tomorrow. Physics can wait, right? I pick up my phone and check to see if i had missed any phone calls or texts. There was a text from my roommate, Miley, telling me about a party that I'm missing. There was also a phone call from Taylor, my best friend from Albuquerque but nothing from Troy. He had been my boyfriend for two years now and he had been perfect up until a few months ago when we started to drift apart. We also had this massive fight last week and we both said some terrible things to each other that i regretted. I tried to fight the familiar tears from falling from my eyes. I know he's busy but it seems like he doesn't care. What if he's met another girl and forgot about me? The thought causes more tears to fall. I decided to let it go and try to call him. I dial his number on my phone and patiently wait for him to answer. I'm just about to hang up when some answers and i hear the familiar voice of my high school rival, Sharpay. As soon as i hear her voice i put my phone down. What the hell is she doing in California, with Troy? And why is she answering his phone? I thought she was past her obsession with Troy. I thought she agreed that me and Troy are better suited for each other. I wipe the tears from my eyes and decide that i will never cry another tear for Troy Bolton. I hear my phone start buzzing and think its Troy phoning to apologise but when i look down i see Miley's face on the screen so i answer. "Hello" i say, trying my best to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Hi Gabby. Have you been crying?" Miley asks with obvious concern in her voice.

"It's over between me and Troy. For good"

"I'm sorry. It's his loss. Do you want me to come home? We can have pizza and watch really bad movies"

I smile slightly at her gesture "no it's fine, ill going out anyway. Where is that party? I'll meet you there"

"Actually i left the party a while ago with some guys. I'm actually near the campus, in that Club; i think its call Illusion"

"Ok ill meet you there" and with that i hung up. I look at my phone and smirk. Miley was right, it's Troy's loss and i was going to make sure he knew that. I walked over to my closet and looked for something amazing to wear. I decided on a short black dress and some high platform heels. I left my hair down in its usual natural waves and put on some subtle but effective make-up, and then i look in the mirror i had to admit i looked pretty good.

The club was crowded when i got there so it took a while to find Miley but when i did, i found her sat with some guys in a booth.

"Yo Ella. Meet Pave and Dete...Wait... are you Dave and Pete" I laughed at her. She was clearly drunk.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella"

One of the guys smiled at me "You too. Are names are actually Nathan and Dan."

Miley looked at them and shrugged "I was close"

Nathan smiled at Miley and then turned back to me "can i buy you a drink?"

I smiled at him "yes. Thank you. Uhhh...I'll have a...a Cosmo" the truth was that I'd never drank alcohol so i just said the first drink that i could think off. Nathan and Dan walked to the bar to get the drinks so that gave Miley a chance to question me about Troy and i knew that as soon as she patted the seat next to her. I sat next to her and looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"So... Gabby...Ri...Ella what's happened with you and T...r...o...y?"

Her drunken state caused me to giggle but then i frowned as i thought about Troy and Sharpay "i finally decided to call him and he didn't pick up, my high school rival did. A girl who's always had a massive crush on Troy. Sharpay Evens will stop at nothing to break us up and now she has"

Miley immediately looks up when i mention Sharpay's name. "Sharpay Evens? I know her! We went to a drama camp together when we were has a twin...Ryan i think?"

I look at her with sympathy "so you've had the pleasure of meeting Sharpay. I'm so sorry for you"

Miley giggles but before she has a chance to reply, Nathan and Dan return with the drinks and hand them to us.I take a sip of my drink and before i know it the drinks empty.

An hour later me and Nathan were dancing and then suddenly i feel dizzy which causes me to stumble slightly. Nathan grabs me to keep me steady."Are you okay Gabriella?"

I smile slightly"yeah just tired. I think I'm gonna go home"

"I could give you a ride?" Nathan asks me a sincere smile on his face.

"That would be great"

We walk out to his car, a black Porsche. I sit in the front seat beside Nathan and smile at him appreciatively "thanks again"

"No problem" Nathan leans in and softly place his lips on mine, causing me to pull away. "Whoa i have a boyfriend" I say while also fighting the urge to close my eyes. Why was i so tired all of a sudden?

"He doesn't have to know" He leans forward again and kisses me, this time it was more forceful and he smelt of alcohol but his hands were pulling me to him and i couldn't pull away. I tried to scream.

He pulls away and smirks at me "shh...the more you fight it, the harder it'll be for you" and then he lies across the car so he's on top of me. I try to fight him until I finally close my eyes, hoping that this would make it feel better and the last thing i hear before falling unconscious is the sound of Troys ringtone, telling me that he's finally calling me.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2-

Gabriella's POV-

A strong breeze causes me to wake up and look around at my surroundings; I'm in an ally by the club. How did I get here? I was in the club with Miley and some guys and then I felt weird so one of the guys offered to take me home and then he...oh god...he raped me. This certain memory causes tears to start rolling down my cheek. I look around for my purse and my phone. Once i find it i text Miley to pick me up. I also see a voice mail from Troy so i listen to it, preparing myself for whatever excuse he has.

"Hi Gabi, i guess you've gone to sleep. I'm sorry for not phoning you sooner, i just didn't if i could hear your voice without missing you more than i do. I love you so much. See you in a few weeks for summer vacation. I promise you that it'll be amazing. Troy xxx"

This message made me feel sick. I waited around for him for weeks and he decides to call me the night i go out and...this happens. I quickly text back and sit on the floor thinking about the past 24 hours. After a while I look up to find Miley walking towards me with 2 coffees in her hand. She smiles at me "i stopped for coffee. Why don't i sit down there with you and you can explain what happened last night. Last i saw, you were leaving with that guy. Did you guys?"

I nod at her with a frown on my face, trying to stop myself from shedding any more tears.

Miley immediately wraps her arms around me "it's okay Gabi. Everyone makes mistakes"

I look at her "can we just go home?"

Miley smiles at me and helps me up "okay let's go"

* * *

Troy's POV-

I had just finished my morning workout and was about to have a shower in the locker room until i heard my phone. I smile slightly when i see it's a text from Gabriella.

"I love you too but I can't do this any more. Too much has happened."

My heart sank. I know I hadn't been a very good boyfriend lately but it's not bad enough for her to break up with me over text message. I thought i meant more to her than that. I quickly wiped away the few tears that had formed in my eyes before anyone could see them. I can't believe she's broken up with me. We were going to be together forever. I love her more than anything and i ruined it. In that moment I decided that I was going to get her back. This is not the end for us.

* * *

Gabriella's POV-

It had been two weeks since the incident at the club and i was miserable. I can't eat, I can't sleep and I haven't heard from Troy since I had broken up with him over text message but i knew that he would still come and visit and to talk. That's why i was sitting in the car thinking of what to say. It's hard because I can hear the music blaring from Miley's headphone beside m. She didn't really have any family so i invited her to stay with me and my mom during summer, so she wouldn't be in the dorms alone. I stare at my shaking hands on the steering wheel and make-up covered scars on my wrists. Ever since THAT night I had given up. I feel dirty and worthless. I hadn't told anyone about what really happened and I'm not planning too.

I stop the car outside my Mom's house and tap Miley's shoulder to tell her that we are here. She takes off her headphones "You sure you Mom won't mind me staying with y'all?"

I give her the biggest smile that I can fake "Of course not"

We get our bags from the car and make our way into the house. I drop my bags at my feet and begin looking around "Mom! Were here!"

I hear a squeal and see my mom running down the stairs with the biggest smile ever. She hugs me "Gabby, I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" I pull away and motion to Miley "Mom, this is Miley. She's my roommate. I told you she was staying"

Miley smiles pleasantly "Hello mam, thank you so much for letting me stay"

My mom smiles at Miley "It's no problem at all and please, call me Denise"

We start making out way upstairs but I stop when I hear my mom speak again "So when is Troy getting here?"

I freeze and turn to my mom and fake a smile "We broke up"

My mom frowns "Aww I'm sorry honey. What happened?"

I shrug my shoulders "It just wasn't working out I guess"

Me and Miley walk upstairs and I show her to her room, then i go to my room so I can unpack. I look around at all the pictures of me and Troy and start to tear up again. Why did this happen to me? I look around in my bag for my razor and then walk into my bathroom and lock the door. As the sharp blade pierces through my skin, all the memories from that night come flooding back so I press harder. The tears don' t stop and I don't start to feel any better so I put the razor back in my bag and then sit on the floor to continue to silently cry. My life had been permanently altered and the easiest person to blame is Troy. It's his fault. He didn't call me back so I went out that night and this happens to me. That sick bastard turned my life into a nightmare but I couldn't blame him. I didn't even know who he was.

My thoughts are interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell. I wait for someone to answer it and when no one does I walk downstairs and open the door, only to be met with a pair of familiar beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi Gabby"

This cannot be happening to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3-

Gabriella's POV-

My first thought was to shut the door in his face but as soon as I put my hand on the door to close it, he blocks it with his foot.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did I not make my feeling clear?" I scream at him, angry that he even has the nerve to show up here, unannounced might I add, after everything he's done.

He looks at the ground and then looks back up at me with tears in his eyes, making me feel uncomfortable and causing me to cross my arms over my chest.

"I miss you Gabby, so much. I need you"

Unbelievable, he needs me now. Where the hell was he when I needed him? NOT THERE!

I glare at him "I don't care"

Troy opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by my mum coming to the door. "Troy, what a lovely surprise."

I turn to my mum with disbelief all over my face "where the hell were you when the doorbell was ringing? I had to answer it and now look what's happened. The least person I wanted to see. 'Mr Big-Shot I'm too good for my friends or to even pick up the phone and call my girlfriend until it's TOO DAMN LATE"

I don't give myself a chance look at the pained expression on Troy's face or the shock on my mom's because I was too busy running back upstairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I collapse onto my bed and scream into my pillow. How dare he? 'Oh Gabby I miss you.' Well I missed you too but you didn't care so why should I?

Troy's POV-

I don't get it. Gabriella loves romantic gestures and I turn up, unannounced, telling her how much I love her. How much more romantic can I get?

She looked different from the Gabriella I knew. Well for starters she looked like she'd been crying and her looked like she'd lost a lot of weight. Had I done this to her? Had I broken her?

After Gabby had ran to her room, her mom invited me to stay. Insisting that I work it out with Gabby. She had lead me to the living room; given me a drink and told me to make myself at home so she could go back to making dinner. I had been sat for a few minutes when all of a sudden I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I look up expecting to see Gabriella but shocked when I see a girl around my age with short brown wavy hair, walk in.

She stops when she sees me "Who are you?"

I stand up and hold my hand out to her "I'm Troy. You must be Gabby's friend. Miley is it?"

Miley looks down at my hand but ignores it. "Miley Cyrus. Your Gabby's ex aren't you? The jerk?"  
I look down, trying to hide how much it hurt to be referred to as the 'ex'.

"Uhhh yeah I am" I try my best to think of a way to change the subject and then it comes to me "Miley CYRUS? Aren't you the girl that was in the paper...?"

"Unfortunately I am." Miley says as she turns and walks back upstairs.

Miley's POV-

Why do people have to ask questions? I hate questions. All I want to do is move on. After I left Troy, I walked back into my room and sat on my bed. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket so I check the caller I.D and answer it.

"Well, well if it isn't Mr Nick Jonas. What reason do you have for calling me? Didn't I tell you to lose my number?"

I hear him chuckle on the other line and I instantly smile. Oh how I missed that sound!

"I have a proposition for you" he says smoothly.

I instantly frown, how could I have even thought that he would want to talk to me? I'm so stupid.

"I don't do that stuff anymore" I reply with an angry tone in my voice. I had cleaned up my act and here he was trying to drag me down again.

"Neither do I, where you staying?"

"With a friend's mom. What do you want?" I ask, trying to get to the point because I am getting more and more bored of this conversation by the minute.

"I got kicked out of my apartment. I have no where to stay. I'm near Stanford at the moment so..."

I sight "My dorm rooms free for the summer so you can stay there but you have to be silent. No-one can see you and after this you don't contact me Nick. I mean it. That's the sacrifice you made when you slept with my best friend."

"Miles I've told you that it wasn't like that"

"Whatever, come and get my key from me and I'll text you the address"

I hang up and sight. I hate Nick for how he makes me feel. I opened up to him and he betrayed me. He used me, just like he always has. I text Nick the address and walk to Gabriella's room and knock on the door, hoping for her to say something to make me feel better. I open the door as soon as I hear a faint 'come in' from the other side and find her sitting on her bed with her make-up smudged. I immediately forget my problems and run to embrace her. She looks so broken that I almost don't recognise her.

I look up at her and give her my best sympathetic smile "What's wrong?"

She wipes her tears away "I hate him for making me feel so weak, so..."

"Helpless" I finish for her, causing her to look up at me surprised. I couldn't help it. It's like she was describing how I felt about Nick. Not that I'd ever tell anyone that. "I'm sorry"

"No. Your right. Actually your spot on. And now my own mother has invited him to stay"

"You should talk to him. Just clear the air and tell him how you feel"

"Your right" she says as she stand and walks into the bathroom to clean her make-up,

I decide to give her some time to think of what to say to Troy so I walk downstairs and into the kitchen where Gabriella's mom, Denise is busy making dinner.

"Do you want some help?" I ask.

Denise looks up at me and smiles "That would be lovely dear. Can you prepare the salad?"

I immediately get started on the job i was given.

"So Miley, do you cook with your own mother?"

I freeze. This was one of those questions that I hate. They always go wrong.

"I uhhh I don't live with my parents2

Denise looks up shocked "I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Were just not close" I lie as i give her a small smile. She puts down the knife she was holding so she can walk over and give me a hug. "Aww sweetie. That's a shame. You're welcome to stay as long as you like" She says truthfully as she gets back to work again.

I smile at her "Thank you"

Gabriella's POV-

After fixing my make-up, I slowly walk downstairs to talk to Troy. I find him sat on the couch with his face in his hands. He looks up when he notices my presence in the room. "How can i fix this Gabby?"

I clench my fists and glare at him slightly "You can't. What's done is done. I hope you and Sharpay will be very happy together."

His face starts to look confused "Sharpay? What do you mean?"

"A few weeks ago I called you and she picked up the phone. She's always wanted you and she got you"

"No no no, that's not what happened. Chad, Taylor and Sharpay came to visit me. We were all messing around and Sharpay answered my phone as a joke. I had no idea it was you." He explains as he walk towards me.

I sigh "that doesn't change anything because I doubted you. I had lost all trust in you and a lot of things have happened that have changed me"

He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion and worry "Like what?"

"I can't tell you and it's made me hate you. I despise you now. You have broken me and I hope you feel good" I walk away and just as I'm about to walk upstairs, the doorbell rings so I answer it to find a boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" I ask confused.

"Uhhh yeah. Is Miley here? I'm an old friend" He replies with a faint smile.

I tell him that I'd get her and then walk into the kitchen to find my mom and Miley laughing while making dinner.

"Miles, there's some guy at the door. He's saying he's an old friend of yours"

Miley looks up with wide eyes "Oh my god. It's Nick"

My mom smiles at Miley "Oh this is perfect. Invite him to stay for dinner. There's more than enough"

Miley eyes go wider in fright "No, no that's fine"

"I insist"

Miley sighs and walks to the door with a small frown on her face. I had never seen her look so weak. She's always so confident and strong looking. It makes me question how much I actually know her.

Miley's POV-

I walk to the front door, trying my best to seem my usual confident self but the truth is that I'm nervous about seeing him. As soon as I see him my heart starts beating faster. His hair is shorter but still in its natural curly style and he's wearing a dark blue button up shirt, black jeans, his trademark black leather jacket and black shoes. It makes me wish that I had cleaned myself up a bit. My hair is messy and desperately needs brushing, I'm wearing a grey sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. The worst part is that my make-up slightly smudged so I look like a panda.

He smiles at me when he sees me and I have to stop myself from kissing him right there. I open the door wider for him to come in "Your allowed to stay for dinner, my friends mom insists"  
I lead him into the living room and Troy immediately looks up at us.

"Troy this is Nick. You can call him asshole if you want, that's what I do. Nick sit down and do whatever"

I run into the kitchen and hug Gabriella which causes her to look at me in concern.

"Miles, who is that guy?"

I look up at her with tears in my eyes "His names Nick. He's my ex-boyfriend"

Denise walks over and rubs my back. "Sweetheart you should talk to him. You obviously still feel something for him"

Gabriella nods, agreeing with her Mother. "I'll come in with you"

I wipe my tears away and Gabriella leads me back into the living room.

I look down when Nick looks up at us.

Gabriella smiles slightly "I'm Gabriella. Make yourself comfortable."

I look up and lock eyes with Nick but he immediately turns to Gabriella and smiles "Thank you"

We are all interrupted by Mrs Montez calling us for dinner.

Troys POV-

To say dinner was awkward would be an understatement. Denise started off with some steady conversation but soon gave up. Every so often I'd see Gabriella glare at me. I'm worried about her, I really am. She looks a lot thinner than when I last saw her and she's pale. She's still beautiful, but she just looks sad. What happened to her? Maybe I should ask Miley, they seem really close. But Miley seems to have problems as well if the article in the paper or the looks she keeps giving Nick is anything to go by.

Nick's POV-

Miley looks gorgeous. I didn't expect anything less but I forgot the effect she has over me. I keep trying to explain what happened but she doesn't believe me. She's always had trust issues but I thought I was an exception. I know she's kept stuff from me but I also know I'm the person who she'd talk to most. Now she hates me. I know we were idiots getting mixed up with drugs but we did it together and we recovered together. I look up at her, hoping to catch her attention but when I do she just glares at me and carries on eating. I have no idea how I can make her believe me.

Gabriella's POV-

What's wrong with me? I use to love my mom's cooking but now it's just making me feel sick. It doesn't help that Troy keeps looking at me, probably thinking about how fat I've gotten. I glare at him and carry on pushing my food around my plate. All I have to do is eat an acceptable amount and then I can excuse myself to the toilet. The calories won't count. I look over at Miley who's laughing at something my mom had said. She's so lucky, she's tall, thin beautiful and confident. The complete opposite to me. No wonder Troy wants Sharpay. I look like a whale.

I look down at the small amount of salad that I had left and decide that it's acceptable so I excuse myself and walk upstairs to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turn the taps on and kneel in front of the toilet. I stick two fingers down my throat, forcing them deep down enough to cause the contents of my stomach to come back up. This is one of my ways of feeling better. I need to feel good about myself again and this is how I'm going to do it. It's not the most pleasant thing to do, i hate it but it has to be done. I have to feel better.

Miley's POV-

I have to get out of here. It's one of the most awkward situations I've ever been in. Having dinner with Gabby, her mom, her ex and my ex I decide to go and look for Gabby so I walk upstairs and see that the bathroom door is locked. I walk over to it and knock. I hear a sound on the other side, it sounds like... coughing ? I knock louder this time and the coughing stops.

"Gabby? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just came to get some water and I choked" I hear her faintly reply.

This was obviously a lie, why would she leave her drink at the dinner table to get a drink of water from the tap?

"Ok? Well as long as your ok"

I walk into my room and lay on my bed. What the hell was she ACTUALLY doing in there?

I look up when I hear my door open, expecting it to be Gabriella but it's Nick.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask him sharply.

"I want to talk to you" he replies. The sadness in his voice causes me to sit up and give him permission to sit down.

"Talk then"

He looks at me "Nothing happened between me and Lena. She had some weird crush on me but I never felt the same"

I look down again "I saw it"

"No you didn't because there was nothing to see"

"I saw her leaving your house that night and she never denied it so what am I supposed to think? That you were up late playing scrabble"

"Your supposed to trust me" Nick shouts.

"Why should I? When you've given me every reason not too."

He looks at me with pain in his eyes "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please, you lied to me about the drugs that nearly killed me and you've cheated on me before." I stare at him with tears in my eyes "Tell me why I should trust you?"

"Because I love you and we've made it through before so I know we can do it again. I've never felt as guilty as I did when you took those pills, I waited by your bed for 2 days because your parent couldn't be bothered. And I didn't cheat on you, that bitch kissed me. It wasn't even a nice kiss"

I stare at him and prepare myself to say the one thing that would end this argument, that would make Nick let go. The one thing that I knew for a fact isn't true. "I don't love you anymore."

"I'll be gone in the morning" Nick says with tears in his eyes. I can tell that he wasn't expecting me to say that and why would he? He's never been rejected before.

"I'm sorry" I say sincerely as I hand him the keys to my dorm.

He takes the keys from me "It's fine. How could I think that a guy like me would end up with someone as amazing as you?" and then he leaves.

I put my hand to my chest, finding it hard to breath from crying. So this is what a broken heart feels like.

Gabriella's POV-

I cried myself to sleep that night. I cried for my broken heart, my scarred skin, my delicate stomach and I also cried for what that sick man did to me. I had worked so hard to get somewhere in life and that man came and ruined it in one night. Why did I have to go out that night? Why did I have to dress like a slut? It's all my fault.

I wake up the next morning to the sickening smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. I change into a jumper and some sweats and walk downstairs to find Miley and Troy in the kitchen, cooking and messing around.

Miley smiles when she sees me "Hey sleepyhead, we made breakfast" she exclaims as she holds up a plate of pancakes.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry"

She frowns at me and I know she suspects something.

"Maybe one" I say with my best smile.

She smiles at me and hands me a pancake "One freshly made pancake, made by moi" she announces with a smile.

"That's not something to be proud of Miles. You didn't even know how to make pancakes before this morning" Troy jokes with a smile.

Miley glares at him and punches his arm.

I look down at my pancake and start eating it slowly. Why am I jealous of Miley and Troy getting along? She would never do that to me, she's my best friend. Anyways, she seems hung up over that Nick guy. But I can't help but feel jealous of how everyone seems to smile when they're with her. She's just that type of person. Guys also hit on her every time she goes out and I'd never felt as jealous as I had been feeling lately.

I look up to the sound of Nick coming in the kitchen. Miley immediately looks down at the stove, pretending to be busy.

"I'm leaving now. Thank you for letting me stay" Nick says with a small smile.

I give him my best fake smile "It's no problem. Nice to meet you"

Nick looks at Miley with a pained expression and feel bad for him. Why is Miley hurting him like this? I look at her looking down at the bowl of pancake mix, pretending to be busy.

Nick looks down and walks out.

I turn to Miley "Why didn't you say anything to him Miles?" I ask her.

She looks up at me "I didn't know what to say"

"You could've started with something like 'Bye Nick I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you'"

Miley looks at me shocked "How dare you say that to me! You have no idea what happened. Anyway Troys been here all along and all you've done is either ignore him or tell him how much you hate him. Seriously Gabby we get it! You could've at least tried to sort it out" she shouts at me.

How dare she! I don't have to talk to Troy, this is all his fault.

"It's not hard to guess why you broke up. You slept with someone else. That's all you do, sleep around. It's a different guy every night. No wonder your parents kicked you out. Your a slut." I shout back.

I immediately regret my words when i see the pain on her face. I also see Troy looking at me, he looks disappointed.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean that" I say softly.

Miley wipes away some tears and looks up at me "If that's what you think of me then whatever" she says as more tears stream down her face. She then turns to Troy "Do you want to know Gabby did the night before she dumped you? She slept with a random guy outside a club and couldn't even remember it the next day. Now who's the slut?" Miley picks up her coat and walks away.

Seconds later we hear the door slam and Troy turns to me "Who are you?"

I push my bangs back with my hands "What do you mean?"

"What you just said to Miley was mean. The Gabriella I knew would never say something like that. And one night stands?"

I try to think of a way to tell him everything but no words come out so i just stand there, looking guilty.

"I thought she was your friend"

"I didn't mean it" I say, trying to defend my lost cause.

Troy picks up his jacket from on the counter "My bags were already in my car. I was just waiting to say goodbye"

I stand there looking at him, trying to say the 3 words that would explain everything. But I can't say them. Who would care anyway?

"Troy.." I managed to say the start but Troy just shakes his head at me and then leaves.

"I was Raped" I say. It was the first time I had said the words out loud and no one hears me. No one cares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4-**

**Miley's POV-**

I can't believe she said that to me. We've been roommates for 2 years no, I consider her my best friend and I would never have thought she'd say something like that to me. She's supposed to be a nice person, someone who I can trust and who wouldn't judge me.

Whatever's upset her must be bad because she's messed up. I've heard her crying at night and I'm not an idiot, I know she's been hurting herself. I know the symptoms but I just don't know how to help her.

I don't want to have to be in this situation again, having to hide my own problems to help everyone else. That's how it got bad last time. I need to talk to the person I know will help her no matter what.

I text Ryan Evans and ask for a phone number and when replies I dial it.

"Hello?" I hear on the other line.

"Hi Troy it's Miley. Can we meet somewhere?"

**Gabriella's POV-**

I sit on the kitchen floor with tears streaming down my face and a bloody knife in my hand. Troy's right I'm not the same person. I'm unhappy and mean. But I will be the old Gabriella again.

I stand up and wash the knife and bandage my wrist. I wipe my eyes and run a hand through my hair to straighten it out.

I hear the door open and my mum walks in with a smile on her face. She looks at me worried when she see's my expression "What's wrong?"

I try to change the subject "I thought you were at work" I say casually.

"I finished early. Thought we could have a girl's day" She says slowly as she stares at me.

I think of an excuse for Miley's absence "Miley's gone to see her parents" I say quickly.

My mom looks at me strangely "I thought she didn't talk to her parents?"

"She doesn't. They called and begged to see her" I explain.

My mum nods unsurely "OK well I'm going to take a shower" she walks upstairs, leaving me with my dangerous thoughts.

**Miley's POV-**

I look around the park, waiting for Troy to arrive. I look down at my shaking hands and realise something. "Shit. My medicine" I say quietly to myself.

I smile slightly when I see him walk over and sit next to me on the bench.

"Are you ok?" He asks me.

I look at him confused "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Gabby said some really mean things"

I brush it off slightly "People have said much worse things to me in the past"

"So why did you call me?" he asks.

"I'm worried about Gabby" I say seriously.

Troy frowns "Me 2. She's never acted like that before."

"It's not just that. She's miserable all the time and I don't think it's because you and her broke up"

"How do you know this?" Troy asks confused.

"It's obvious, she wouldn't be this upset over a break up. There's something else" I say with a frown.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"First we figure out what's wrong with her then we get Troyella back up and running"

"Troyella?" Troy says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yours and Gabby's couple name" I reply with a proud smile.

Troy laughs "That's sad but the plans good"

I smile and lean my head back, embracing the sun.

"So Nick seemed like a nice guy" Troy says casually.

I freeze and slowly look at Troy "he is" i say hesitantly.

Troy smirks at me "Nice enough for you to get back together with?"

I frown and glare at him "Troy, me and you get along but if you ask me about Nick, I'll personally remove your manhood"

Troy frowns at the idea "Ok i get it"

I smile "But to answer your question I'm not getting back together with Nick"

Troy looks at me "Why?"

I sigh and lean forward "You're the first person I'm telling this too"

Troy not so I start the story of how he broke my heart. "He cheated on me with my best friend. I saw her leaving his house" I freeze slightly at the memory.

Troy smiles "I kind of got that much from the screaming we all heard from you both last nights. Nick said he didn't do it though."

"Nick has said he didn't do a lot of things when he had."

"Well all I can tell you is that if you love him as much as you seem to then you should trust that he's changed" Troy says with a smile.

"I think Gabby should trust you" I admit with a small smile."You made her happy and you're good for her. I may be her best friend but I'm terrible at it"

"You're the best friend for Gabby. From what I saw in the paper, you're pretty strong. That's what Gabby needs in her life."

I frown "I'm not strong. That's the problem. I can't do this with Gabby because I can't even deal with my own problems"

"What do you mean?" Troy asks concerned.

"Well you read the article. Doesn't that say enough?" I say, looking down at my shaking hands. This is not the best topic to be talking about while I'm in this state.

"It says enough for me to know your Dad's a jackass"

"It's my step-dad" I say quickly.

Troy notices my shaking hands "I don't know the details. No one does"

I stand up "You don't need to know. It's bad enough that I know. I need to go somewhere. Bye" I then run away.

**Gabriella's POV-**

I sit at the kitchen table, using my sleeves to cover my wrists. My mom walks in and smiles at me "Shall I make us some lunch?"

I nod slightly.

"Then maybe we can watch a film?" my mom asks.

I nod again.

My mom sighs and starts making dinner.

**Miley's POV-**

I run into the Stanford dorms and up to mine and Gabby's dorm. I knock on the door and wait impatiently for Nick to answer. When he does he stares at me confused "Miley?"

I walk past him "Whatever you have I need"

Nick looks at me confused "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Nick! Don't mess with me right now!" I shout angrily.

Nick looks at me surprised. "Miles I'm clean. I don't do it anymore and I thought you didn't either"

"Well when you have no friends, no family, no home or anything really, it gets you down."

Nick walks closer to me and tries to pull me in for a hug but I push him away "Miles... Have you taken your pills?" he asks concerned.

"No I haven't!" I say as I pace the room.

"That's fine. You just need to take them now. Where are they?" he asks calmly.

I think about it "At Gabby's but I can't go back"

"Why not? Miles this is important" he says worriedly.

"She called me a slut" i explain as I play with my hands, nervously.

Nick grabs my hand and starts leading me out the room "Were getting you pills" he says sternly.

I frown "Fine"

**Gabriella's POV-**

I slowly eat the sandwich that my mum had made me, very aware of her worried eyes studying my actions. "Mom, I'm fine" I insist.

My mom sight "you just don't look the same anymore Gabby. You look sad"

"Well I'm not. I'm just tired. School was hard work"

She nods "Yeah that's probably it"

Suddenly we hear the doorbell so I get up to answer it. When I open the door I find a worried looking Nick with his arm holding a distraught Miley up.

"What's going on?" I ask worried by the state that my best friends in.

"We need to get Miley's pills" Nick explains as him and Miley run up to her room.

I follow them "Do you mean drugs Nick? Did she bring drugs into my house?" I whisper-shout at him.

Nick shakes his head "Of course not. They're for a medical condition"

I roll my eyes "Sure they are... seriously I'm not stupid enough to believe she's on medication when she gets drunk all the time."

Nick looks at me confused "Miley doesn't drink. She's over 2 years sober" He admits as he gets a token out Miley's bag and shows it to me.

Miley comes out the bathroom after taking her medication "Let's get my stuff and go Nick. I'll find somewhere to stay."

I sigh "Miles I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was upset about my own stuff"

"It doesn't matter Gabby. I don't care"

"But I care. I want you to stay here. You're my best friend" I plead.

"I don't ever trust people. The last 2 people I trusted betrayed me in the worst way possible" Miley admits while glancing at Nick.

"We didn't" Nick starts to explain.

"It doesn't matter Nick." Miley then turns to me again "I trusted you Gabby and you didn't trust me. You called me a slut. I told you I got kicked out and you used that as ammo in an argument. I'm sorry but I'm done with dealing with your crap."

"Miley please" I beg.

"I know what it's like to go through stuff and I had no one to help me. Do you really want to end up like that? Alone, angry, homeless. I sure as hell wish I'd had family and friends like you to help." Miley says tearfully.

"I don't know what to say"

Miley shrugs "Don't do anything. Just call Troy and fix things with him"

Miley picks up her bags and walks towards the door but then turns around "Do you want to know why I really got kicked out? It wasn't cause I slept around are any of the other assumptions you've made."

"Why then?" I ask.

"I got my step-dad sent to prison" She admits and the she leaves with Nick following.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took a while. I've had my GCSE's. But good news, they finish on Monday! YAY! :) That means i'l hopefully have loads of time to write.**

**What do you think of Gabriella's behavior?**

**What do you think is wrong with Miley and her mysterious past?**

**What do YOU want to happen in the upcoming episodes?**

**I would love your opinion on all this :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella's POV-

I stare down at my feet, thinking about what Miley had just said. She never says anything personal about her life and now I know why. It's obvious that she's had a hard life. I still don't really know any details like why it's her fault he's in prison or why she takes medication but it's definetly a start.

"Gabriella?"

I look up to see my mum standing in the doorway with a concerned expression. "What's wrong Gabby? Where did Miley go?" she asks.

"We had a fight" i reply sadly.

My mum walks towards me and wraps her arms around me "I'm sure you'll work it out"

"I don't think we will this time" I admit

Miley's POV-

I run out of Gabriella's house, holding back anger. "I can't believe I just said that!" I shout.

Nick stands in front of me and puts his hands on my arms to calm me down "Is that true? Is that why you can't go home?" He asks concerned.

I nod sadly "Yeah. It's my fault" I admit.

Nick shakes his head "No it's not. Your step-dad was an asswhole. He deserved to be locked up"

I pull away from Nick's grip and start walking away "You can go now Nick. Thank you for helping me though"

Nick quickly catches up with me "I'm not leaving you Miles. You have nowhere to go and I AM staying at YOUR dorm" He insists.

"No it's fine. I think I'm gonna try and buy my own place" I suggest.

"With what money?" He points out.

"I have some saved up and I'll get a job" I reply with a shrug.

"Have you considered calling someone for help? Demi, Joe or even Selena" He hesitates on the last one.

I glare at him "Don't say that name to me!" I scream.

"I'm right. I'm sorry to say this Miles but you don't have any family left and that's ok. You've made your own family and now it's time to ask for their help" He explains.

I think about Nick's words. He is kind of right. I never had a real family so I made one out of my friends. Demi and Selena were always my best friends. They've helped me when I needed it but that was before Selena broke my trust and I had to leave.

I not at Nick "You may be right" I admit hesitantly.

Nick smiles "I know I'm right. Now call someone and come back to your dorm with me. We'll sort something out there. I'll be in my car." He explains and then walks to his car and gets in it.

I hesitate but then get my phone and dial a number. I impatiently wait for the person to answer, tapping my foot lightly on the ground.

"Hello?" I hear a familiar voice say on the other line.

"Hi Selena. It's me" I reply calmly.

"Miley?" I hear the shock and confusion in her voice.

"Listen, I know we haven't talked in a while, that's probably my fault for overreacting but I need somewhere to stay. I need to get away from here for a while. Think you could in an old friend?" I ask.

"Of course Miles. You know you can always stay here."

I smile slightly "Thanks. So I'll see you soon"

"Bye Miles" Selena says.

I hang up and walk to Nicks car to see him singing along to music. I laugh and open the door and get in. "Ahh Coldplay good choice" i say with a smirk.

Nick ignores me and carries on singing "Para-para-paradise"

I giggle and wave my hands in front of his face "Yoohoo! Nicky!"

He turns the volume down and looks at me "So what's the plan?"

I smile "I'm staying with my best friend"

"Who is that? I've lost track" He asks.

"Lena" I reply happily.

Nicks eyes widen slightly and then he smile knowingly "So you've forgiven us?"

I glare at him "Let's not bring that up please. I just know that I can count on Lena. I know that sounds weird after all that's happened"

Nick nods "I understand completely" he then starts the car "So where to?"

"The nearest motel" I reply.

Nick looks at me confused "why?"

"I need to speak to Troy and he's staying there"

Nick frowns slightly and then starts the car "fine..." he then drives.

Gabriella's POV-

I stare at the contacts on my phone and decipher the ones who aren't, deleting the latter. Ryan? Delete. I haven't spoken to him since LAST summer. Zeke? Delete. I haven't spoken to him since last year when Troy got him to cook us a romantic meal. Taylor? Keep. We may not talk much but I know I can trust her. Chad? Keep. He's become like a brother to me. Sharpay? Undecided. No explanation needed. I freeze at Miley and Troy's names. The 2 people who I have driven away because of my stupid problems. I remember Junior year when I told Troy I didn't want to be the freaky math girl. Well... I got my wish, I'm now no-one. I'll keep Troy and Miley's numbers for now and hopefully I can fix everything.

I feel my stomach gurgle and I quickly run to the bathroom to throw up. That's the last time I eat something so unhealthy. My body must be rejecting it.

Troy's POV-

I hear a knock on my door and knowing who it is, I open it to find Miley. "Hey"

She smiles at me and pushes past me into the room.

"I'm not really a booty call kind of guy Miles" I joke.

Miley hits my arm and then laughs slightly "I'm leaving today Troy" she says with a small frown.

I look at her confused "Why?"

"Because I'm homeless. I'm going to stay with a friend" She then smirks at me "Don't worry Bolton, this isn't the last time we'll be seeing eachother. I'll be the maid of honour at Troyella's wedding" she jokes.

I laughs "That better be a promise"

Miley smiles tearfully at me "Don't worry it is" she then wipes a tear and hugs me "It was nice meeting you" I pull away and smile at her.

"It was nice meeting you too. Keep in touch?" I ask.

She nods "I have your number. You better be with Gabby when I see you next"

I shrug "We'll see"

She points her finger at me accusingly "No! Troy you will do it"

I laugh and then push her lightly towards the door "Get out of here"

Miley turns to me and smirks "Bye Bolton"

I smile as I watch her leave. I like Miley, not in a romantic way but she's easy to talk to. Like Gabriella use to be, obviously I always had feelings for her though and then as I got to know her, I fell in love with her.

Gabriella's POV-

I look at my nearly empty contact list on my phone. There are only 5 people left that aren't family members. I sigh, maybe it's more my fault than I thought that I'm alone? I have pushed myself away from everyone I love. I was so paranoid about Troy that I made myself believe that he and Sharpay would go behind my back. I know neither of them would ever do that. I destroyed my relationship with the man i love out of paranoia and it might be too late to fix it.

I pick up my bag and run towards the door and to my car. I send a quick text to Chad to ask if he knows where troy is staying and then once i get my reply, i drive. Troys motel is only a five minute drive from my house so i get there in no time and his room is at the front so it's easy to find. I get out my car and run to his room and knock on the door. I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for him to open the door and when he eventually does, I forget everything I was going to say and just stare at him.

He looks at me confused "Gabriella?"

I snap out of my trance and try and fake a smile "Hi Troy"

"What are you doing here?" Troy asks, still looking confused.

"Well... I was clearing out contacts on my phone and in the end I only had 5 friends left so I realised that it's all my fault." I reply without breathing.

Troy looks at me more confused. "and how did you figure that out?"

"I was so paranoid about why you weren't calling me that i immediately jumped to the first conclusion as to why. I didn't question it, I was so adamant that you had cheated on me that I didn't even stop to think about it. Of course you wouldn't cheat on me, your you and despite Sharpays Sharpayness, I know I can trust her too"

Troy nods "Of couse and that's what i tried to tell you."

I look up at him with pleading eyes "Can you ever forgive me?"

Troy smiles slightly "Only because I love you so much. Plus it's not like I'm innocent. I was putting off talking to you cause I was scared you would break up with me"

I smile slightly "I could never break up with you." And then i realise something "even though i kinda already did but I had a good reason."

Troy smiles at me and cups my face with his hands "I love you so much Gabriella Montez"

I nod "You better cause I love you too" I then put my hand on his shoulder "Plus I really need you right now" I add to myself.

Troy pulls away from me and leans forward and kisses me gently on the lips. When he pulls away he smiles "I missed that so much"

"Me 2" I agree as I lean to kiss him again.

Troys POV_

After me and Gabby had done 'making up' we went back to her house for dinner. As we walked into the kitchen her mom came in with grocery bags. I grab some to help her and place them on the counter.

I notice Miss Montez tap Gabriella on the shoulder and discretely pass something to her whilst whispering in her ear. I see Gabby start counting on her fingers and then her eyes widen and she runs upstairs.

"Is everything ok?" I ask concerned.

Miss Montez gives me a small smile "Yeah she just forgot an appointment" she replies.

I nod even though I know that's a lie.


End file.
